


Harmony Kiss - Philosopher's Stone

by TheClown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Cute, Developing Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, Love, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClown/pseuds/TheClown
Summary: A scene from "Philosopher's Stone" where Harry and Hermione split up but in this version Hermione kisses him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Harmony Kiss - Philosopher's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! So here's something for all Harmony/Harmione (I honestly have no idea which one is correct) shippers. It's a scene from Philosopher's Stone where Harry and Hermione split up but in this version Hermione kisses him. Hope you like it.

_"You should have told her differently," said Hermione, still with that maddeningly patient air. "You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd made you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you, and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly? And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am too," Hermione added as an afterthought._

_"But I don't think you're ugly," said Harry, bemused._

_Hermione laughed._

\- **Harry Potter** and **Hermione Granger** , _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again." 

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Hermione!"

"Harry — you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and lo— oh Harry –"

What happened next was so unexpected and unbelievable that Harry would wonder for a moment if it wasn't just a hallucination caused by drinking the wrong potion.

Hermione suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. Before he knew what was happening, his lips were locked with hers. His eyes widened before they shut completely, but nearly as quickly he opened them again. This was happening.

They were kissing.

Hermione was kissing him.

It was like all his thoughts vanished from there. Only feelings remained - the feeling of Hermione's soft lips against his, her nose and breath lightly brushing his, her untamed hair tickling his cheeks and neck.

The kiss was desperate and a bit awkward, their lips missing each other a couple of times, yet Harry thought he'd never experienced anything this amazing in his life, even when he learned he was a wizard. Hermione's lips tasted of mint toothpaste. She smelled of parchment, ink and old books. She was warm and soft against him. Both her hands were still gripping his shirt tightly, holding him close to her, and soon the kiss stopped being awkward and became slow, sweet and innocent. Without even realizing, Harry reached out his hands and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her toward him, enveloping her in a tender hug, his fingers digging into the back of her robe. She sighed softly and snuggled into him even more as they continued kissing.

It was all perhaps the biggest display of affection Harry had ever received in his entire life.

Hermione was eventually the one to break the kiss. She rested her chin on his shoulder, relaxing into his arms, worry look not leaving her face. It occurred to him that in a whole year he had never really taken a moment to truly look at her.

She wore her worn and now dusty school uniform under her robes. He could clearly see her light skin, bright brown eyes, long and bushy brown hair. Through her slightly parted lips, he could even see her large front teeth.

Probably almost anyone who saw Hermione would agree that there didn't seem to be anything extraordinarily or particularly unique about her appearance.

And yet, in that moment Harry thought he had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life.

She raised her head and they stared into each others eyes. Harry wished he could know what she was thinking, to know if she was as confused as he was.

Hermione broke eye contact first. She looked down, blushing, and released him. Harry followed, though he found himself a bit reluctant to let her go.

"Please, be careful…" she whispered.

" _OkayIpromise_ ," he muttered automatically.

The two of them smiled awkwardly at each other for several seconds before they both chuckled and blushed even harder. Harry looked down too as if he suddenly found the floor truly fascinating. Hermione ran a hand nervously through her hair. 

"So… er… you drink first," said Harry, finally breaking the silence. "You're… sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, positive," said Hermione, running a hand nervously through her hair for like a fourth time. She quickly took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's... not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No — but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off," suggested Harry swiftly.

"Good luck — take care —"

"GO!" Harry really hoped it didn't sound rude, but he simply felt too embarrassed to be in one room with her after what just happened. He wasn't even sure what just happened.

Hermione started heading toward the exit, turned around one last time to look at him as if to say something but then turned back and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames. He licked his lips unconsciously – he could still taste Hermione's lips, even if back then he didn't quite understand what it meant.

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I do realize that the kiss in this scene isn't particularly detailed, but both Harry and Hermione are 11 here so I tried to be realistic. I think the first kiss of two 11-year-olds wouldn't be passionate or hot, but rather sweet and a bit awkward.
> 
> 2\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 3\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
